A Cursed Soul
by AkaneKitty
Summary: The Pastmaster is resurrected and develops a seemingly fool proof plan that would give him Callie as well as get rid of the SWAT Kats once and for all. But, when a chance to settle a very old score surfaces, the temptation for revenge may be too great...


Hello there! AkaneKitty here with a brand new story: _A Cursed Soul_.

The Pastmaster is resurrected and develops a seemingly fool proof plan that would give him Callie as well as get rid of the SWAT Kats once and for all. But, when a chance to settle a very old score surfaces, the temptation for revenge may be too great...

Author's notes: This is the beginning of my first true canon series, to which I named **Locked and Loaded**. This is also my attempt to write episode-like stories, featuring one villain. I plan to do all of them. First up is the Pastmaster.

My pairing gets it start here. I do not follow the more common pairings in the fandom, so...

There will be very few fan created characters as well.

A story will be composed of two chapters (the original would be way too big for one sitting). The second part to this story will be posted soon.

Special Thanks to KS Claw and Renee Twist (with Timmy!) for helping me with plot, character motivations, and the like.

As always, send any comments or questions to Or, drop me a line in my review section at Enjoy!

Ja!  
AkaneKitty

SWAT Kats: Locked and Loaded  
A Cursed Soul: Resurrection

Milord...I know the desire hidden deep within your heart.

...I bet you didn't know what to think when you first met her.

The price you pay for not taking chances...do you regret not taking yours?

Or are the SWAT Kats a bigger hindrance to you than they are to me...

* * *

I was never one to deal with the Soul Plane. They were such disagreeable sorts. 

Quid pro quo is their mantra. Never did believe in doing anyone any favors.

But, to enact my revenge, I had to be reborn. My hatred for the SWAT Kats and my desire for revenge...and the Queen...could only hold me to this mortal coil for only so long.

So...

* * *

"So you want to be reborn, eh? What irony! I thought you rather liked that bag of bones you called a body." 

"There is no body anymore."

"Of course not. It burned away like you should have. But, hatred is such a powerful…and binding…emotion."

"And, I need a new body to use it."

"You know the rules, Pastmaster. Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

Disagreeable...as always.

"Well? What do you offer in return for a body?"

"...My weakness...of the Knight."

The Knight. I had barely thought of him before now. At one time, my hatred for him rivaled my contempt of the SWAT Kats. He, who turned me from a mortal kat to that immortal bag of bones, and who helped to confine me into that blasted casket. But, I did manage to curse his family line before he did so, a thought most pleasing, since we shared one common thing...

...Even though he refused to acknowledge it.

"The weakness of the Knight. Fascinating! He was the kat that made you what you are, and yet you offer that weakness to me?"

"Or, do you know something that I don't?"

"No. My offering is genuine."

Of course, I knew that I had not felt the aura of any of the Knight's descendants in that monstrosity they call a city when I had been there. The SWAT Kats' demise would be assured...

...And, the Queen would finally be mine.

"A body you shall acquire, Pastmaster. I assume you want to go back to that place you hate so much?"

"It wouldn't be revenge if I didn't go back."

"Very well then. One mortal body..."

"...for one immortal soul."

* * *

"So...the Knight decides to stand guard this evening? I'm so honored." 

"Quiet, worm. Your sentence will be carried out at dawn's light."

"...You know, milord, you and I quite alike."

"We are nothing of the sort. You betrayed the Crown with your twisted desires."

"Funny how you mention desires...because I know yours."

"...You betray your fiancée's feelings with your own hidden desires, I'm afraid."

"Be quiet!"

"Have I struck a nerve? It must be the truth then."

"Say anymore and I will strike you down stand!"

"I can't be killed, milord. You made me immortal, remember?"

"And, now I know why you left the Queen's side shortly afterwards. Visiting family, indeed...You just couldn't stand to be around her anymore."

"But, there is one place where we are different, milord."

"And, just where is that?"

"...I admitted my true feelings..."

The Knight says nothing, focusing his shattered attention back to the job he was ordered to do.

He couldn't bring himself to admit what the worm said was true.

He was the Knight. With the duty to serve the Crown, no matter what his feelings were. No matter what he wished to say...

To her.

Rules are rules.

And so the worm sits. He once was the Crown's most powerful sorcerer, who learned the Temporis, the forbidden magic of time.

All for her.

A soft laugh is heard. "Remember this day, milord..."

The Knight tightens his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"The desires that you hold hidden within your heart will be visited upon every descendant generation hereafter..."

"And, when any of your later generations see your heart's desire descendants..."

"...They will never be able to break free from it."

"Because...as you and I both know, milord...'

"...She does have that affect..."

* * *

"Mr. Taylor! Mr. Taylor! Damn it...This kat is not crashing on me!" 

I always hated the actual moment when I got a new body. Being slammed back into the mortal world was very disorienting...and painful. For myself and the soul I took.

But, hopefully, I get a much better body than the bag of bones I got the first time.

"He's coming back! Mr. Taylor? Can you hear me?"

"...Yes."

Piercing sounds, pungent smells, and bright lights overload my senses as I slowly regain consciousness, bringing my full self to the mortal world. I slowly open my eyes.

"Well, he's back." A she-kat, appearing to be the healer, says to another in a bright room. It was filled with sights and sounds that I couldn't recognize, but would soon.

...This kat's life will totally be mine.

Lifting my arm, I caught some writing on a band of some sort around my wrist. I read it.

Taylor, Après.

What irony. The Soul Plane may have a sense of humor yet.

The healer looks into my face, looking exhausted but pleased. She smiles at me.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Mr. Taylor."

I smile myself.

"Yes...Welcome back, indeed..."

* * *

Months later... 

It was the Fall season in MegaKat City.

A new archeological site was being dug next to one of MegaKat City's historical gravesites. A few workers grumbled that the site should have dug up in the spring instead.

Dr. Abi Sinian, dressed for a gritty job in the dust and dirt than a museum curator, busies herself with examining some of the finds the archeological site produced.

One such item was a fairly large, silver plated hourglass -about two feet tall- found in small coffin. What was unique about it that the sand wouldn't flow downwards, even when it was turned upright.

"Intriguing..." Abi muses aloud.

"What's the use of an hourglass if the sand won't flow?" One of Abi's assistants says from behind.

"Who knows? But, it had to be important...or dangerous...since those who dwelled in the Dark Ages tended to bury such objects." Abi says, examining the casket. "It seemed that everything that was deemed evil was buried...Like the Pastmaster."

The Pastmaster. Even though she hadn't thought of him much since he was destroyed at the pyramids, she did do some more research on the time-wielding kat.

It was discovered that he had one weakness: a kat whose loyalty to the Crown was unmatched. But, she hadn't had enough time to really research the topic.

The Pastmaster was no more, after all.

"Dr. Sinian! We've found something!"

A kat's shout interrupts Abi's thoughts. She hurries over to the commotion.

"Amazing..."

There, in the ground, was a sword.

But, it wasn't just any other sword.

The blade was made of a material that looked like crystal, and its hilt of pure silver. It was a grand sight.

One of Abi's workers scratches his head. "We tried to extract the sword from the stone surrounding it, but it just wouldn't budge."

"That's because the blade is fused into the stone." Abi says simply.

"Kind of brings forth the tale of King Arthur, doesn't it?" Abi's assistant laughs a little.

"Yes...it does." Abi turns back to the workers. "Cut as much stone away from the blade as you can. Then we can bring it back to the museum."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

"As you can see Mr. Young, the plans for the new MegaKat Towers are quite extensive..." 

Callie tries to stifle a yawn as Mayor Manx goes into his spiel about MegaKat Towers to Mr. Young and his associates. She couldn't understand why he tried so hard.

The project was cursed, and was sure not to see the light of day, but here Manx is, trying to get more investors to sink more money into it.

Callie doubted that a third time was the charm.

"The economy here in MegaKat City is quite good." Manx continues his speech. "In fact, it's doing so well that we are planning the first ever New Year's Eve's Party."

Callie does a double take. "We are?"

Manx smiles at her. "With the celebration the city is planning, we will benefit from the added revenue from the various shops."

Callie just slumps her shoulders. "Here he goes again! He does this big speech about what he's going to do that always falls into my lap! He never thinks these things through!"

"But, Mayor Manx," Callie tries to put on a brave face. "The Enforcers will need to be paid overtime for a celebration of this magnitude. Where will the money come from?"

Manx continues to smile at her. "I'm sure there is extra money in our coffers."

Callie crosses her arms. "And if not?"

"Well, I..."

"If I may..." Mr. Young clears his throat. "I am sure that I will be able to assist you regarding that matter. There has to be some unused money in one of our fiscal accounts since this is the end of the year...Don't you think, Mr. Taylor?"

A clicking sound is heard as a fawn colored kat moves his paw expertly over a small-scale abacus. His violet colored eyes begins to shine somewhat when he glances at Callie, but then turns his attention back to Mr. Young.

"Oh, I'm positive that will be enough money to satisfy Ms. Briggs' needs." Taylor moves some knobs on his abacus a bit more. "Besides, donating the money to the city will be a good tax write off for us."

"Very good." Mr. Young turns back to Manx. "Well, shall we take our leave to the golf course in order to complete this business?"

"Of course!"

Callie sighs as Mr. Young exits the office with Manx. Taylor lingers behind.

"Here, Ms. Briggs." Taylor hands Callie his card with his free paw. "If you require any additional funding for the New Year's Eve celebration, please contact me."

"Thank you, Mr. Taylor." Callie takes the card. "I am sure I will be contacting you soon."

"Indeed." Taylor smiles at that. "Well, I must be going. Nice meeting you."

Taylor leaves the office with his abacus, and Callie reads the card more closely.

"Après Taylor, huh?" Callie looks a bit bemused. "What an unusual name."

* * *

Taylor joins Mr. Young and his other associates in the elevator going to the ground floor of City Hall. Taylor resumes clicking knobs on his abacus. 

"I must say, Mr. Taylor." Mr. Young speaks up after watching Taylor for a while. "I never thought I would see you without your calculator. But, now you are using an abacus? Why?"

"Following such a near death experience, I thought I needed to find something that soothes the soul." Taylor holds up his abacus. "The abacus provides that, as well as fast results. Highly accurate, too."

"I see. Well, I'm glad to have you back as my advisor."

Mr. Young turns his attention elsewhere. Taylor breathes an inner sigh of relief.

"_It was this or nothing. I don't know how to work those blasted contraptions!_"

* * *

"You want me to what! Do you think we're expendable robots or something!" 

Callie knew this reaction was coming.

"My units are already stretched to the limit and working double shifts due to the holidays. And, I am already paying out huge amounts of overtime to help businesses be covered for their parties!"

Subtlety wasn't in the Commander's makeup, and he was letting Callie know it.

"Does anyone have any concept of time around here? Things like this should be planned months in advance!"

Callie sighs somewhat, but she couldn't really blame Feral for his tirade. She was sure he was still reeling from the announcement that he wouldn't have his new helicopters until next year, and better ammunition until the next quarter.

One frazzled kitty indeed.

"...Are you done, Commander?"

"Hmm?" Feral looks up a tired looking Callie, and then begins to look a bit sheepish. "...Sorry, Ms. Briggs. I should be directing my anger at that idiot of a Mayor, not you."

"Well, it's not that I can blame you." Callie says. "You're already stretched to the limits due to the holidays, and now I'm dumping security of a major city event onto you as well."

Feral crosses his arms. "So, who's paying for this?"

"Mr. Young and his associates. This is only fair since they are major investors in MegaKat Towers."

"...Eh?"

"In exchange for Manx rebuilding the Towers, they are sponsoring the New Year's Eve celebration."

"...Again?" Feral just shakes his head. "Why does Manx think it can be opened this time? That a third time is the charm?"

Even Callie had to smile at that. "Now, Commander..."

"He should just give it up. If the building does manage to be built, it'll come down due to a natural disaster."

Callie tries not to laugh, but she is hit with a sudden thought. "It's strange..."

"What is?"

"We're having a civilized conversation."

"Oh?" Feral thinks a moment, but then clasps his paws on his desk. "It wasn't always like that, Ms. Briggs."

He was right about that.

Feral was one the few that could make Callie feel better when Manx sprung one of his grand ideas on her, leaving her to do the majority of the work. His dry humor about the situation helped.

But, now...

It was arguments about the SWAT Kats that marred the majority of their conversations.

Feral clears his throat. "I know what you're thinking."

"Huh?" Callie snaps back to reality.

"Since we're going to have to work together to plan this New Year's Eve celebration, I propose the following..."

"...Which is?"

"No discussion on or about the SWAT Kats unless the situation calls for it... Which I hope isn't anytime soon." Feral crosses his arms. "Agree?"

Callie smiles. "Agreed."

* * *

After spending sometime with Feral planning the initial safety protocols for the New Year's Eve celebration...and insuring again that he would get the overtime pay for his officers...Callie heads over to the Museum to get information about the archeological dig Abi was doing. 

She needed it for a press release. The more well known MegaKat City Museum of History was, the more tourists the city got...which translated into money going into the city's coffers...

Which made Manx very happy.

When Callie finally stepped inside the museum, Abi was waving to her.

"Callie! Come join me in my office."

Callie makes herself comfortable as Abi puts on her lab coat.

"I hear you were really enjoying that archeological site, Abi." Callie pulls out a pen and a pad.

"Yes. It was very productive...even though I am glad to be out of the dirt." Abi sits down behind her desk.

"Find anything?"

"This." Abi sits the silver plated hourglass on her desk. "We found it in a coffin."

Callie involuntarily shudders. "So, anything special about this hourglass?"

"It's a three hour hourglass whose sand doesn't flow."

"...Doesn't flow?"

Abi turns the hourglass upside down. True to her word, the sand didn't flow downwards.

"Amazing..."

"I don't know why the sand doesn't flow." Abi crosses her arms. "It seems to be tied to something...or someone...so I'm keeping under lock and key in the new Dark Ages exhibit until I can do some more research on it."

"Good idea." Callie scribbles some notes down her writing pad. "Anything else?"

Abi smiles and stands up. "For this discovery, you'll need to follow me down to the exhibit. Come with me."

Puzzled, Callie follows Abi to the new wing of the museum, newly constructed for new exhibits Abi thought up. It was one of the projects for the public trust Callie managed to sneak into the city's fiscal budget a year ago.

"Remember the legend of Excalibur?" Abi asks after a moment.

"You mean...like the sword in the stone?"

Abi nods, proceeding to unlock the door to the Dark Ages exhibits. "We found quite a find close to where we found the hourglass. I don't want this in the write up, though…I want the katizens to discover this on their own."

Abi and Callie make their way through the exhibits, with Abi stops at particular one.

"Wow..." Callie says. "Is this…"

"This is the Knight's sword."

"….Knight's sword?"

"Yes. Did you know that there was a kat that was able to defeat the Pastmaster?"

"Really?"

"It was the Knight that defeated the Pastmaster." Abi explains. "It was said that he was the Pastmaster's one true weakness. I only know this because I researched plans of actions to take if the Pastmaster showed up again."

Callie ponders this. "A Knight, huh…Too bad his descendant wasn't around when the Pastmaster was wreaking havoc."

"True...Oh, I'd like it if you didn't write about the Knight's Sword." Abi says. "I'd like it to be a nice surprise for my regular patrons."

* * *

The next day... 

"...Your tea, sir."

"Thank you."

After the serving wench placed his teacup down and moved on to help another kat, Taylor begun to read a modern invention called a newspaper.

Although the modern world disgusted him, Taylor had to admit that this was a better way of getting news than going to the public square in Megalith City everyday.

In order to realize his dreams of revenge...and love...he needed a plan. Taylor didn't have his watch anymore...it was destroyed with the pyramids. But, he did have some of his powers...albeit weaker than that of his former 'self.'

But enough of that now.

The hour before the New Year is born generates great amounts of energy. He could harness that...but he needed something to direct all that energy into.

Flipping through the newspaper, a particular bit of news catches his attention.

The words mentioned that a large, silver plated hourglass had been found, and that it was display in the MegaKat Museum of Natural History.

"Could this be...the Hourglass I used against the Knight?"

The Hourglass...One of the great...and feared...treasures of the Crown. He had once tried to use it against the Knight by trying to bind his Soul to those tiny grains of sand...But, that blasted Sword protected him.

But, the SWAT Kats had no Sword...or a Knight to protect them.

"All I have to do is bind the SWAT Kats souls using the power of the Hourglass, and the energy of New Year waiting to be born." Taylor smiles, gently folding the newspaper. "And all I have to do is threaten the Queen with their lives: Marry me or they die."

Of course, he would neglect to tell her the true power of the Hourglass.

But first, he would have to procure the Hourglass, as well as get a few personal 'effects' from the SWAT Kats in order for his plans to work. The solution was devilishly simple: Steal the Hourglass, and then wait for those blasted SWAT Kats to show up.

Their desire to save everyone and be the Heroes would be their downfall.

And he would enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

"Mr. Taylor?" 

Breaking out of my thoughts, I glance up to see the new Queen, Calico Briggs, by my table.

She wasn't Queen Callista, the first object of my obsession, but she was a worthy substitute. She had the same fire and spirit of her ancestor. Lovely as well...even with those seeing glasses.

"Ms. Briggs. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to thank you for volunteering to help the City with its New Year's Eve celebration. Your resources have been a great help."

"It was my pleasure, Ms. Briggs. Your celebration gives Young and Associates great tax benefits."

Calico smiles at that. Gods...that smile brought the Queen many admires and suitors in Megalith City's heyday.

It was a smile that made me betray the Crown...and others to betray themselves.

Foolish Knight.

"...Mr. Taylor?"

"Ah! I'm sorry...I was lost in my thoughts." I stand up quickly, thankful that the Soul Plane had given me a body of tall stature. "If you need any more assistance or money, please let me know."

After saying that, a roughish thought in the form of Time Freeze spell entered my mind. I wonder...

_May the Hands of Time stop!_

"I shall. Have a good day, Mr. -"

All movement around me grinds to a stop, including the Queen. I quickly lean in closer to give her a kiss on the cheek, and quickly pull away when the spell wears off.

"...Taylor." Calico blinks, looking a bit confused.

"I will. You, too, Ms. Briggs."

I quickly walk away, knowing that the Queen was wondering why I was in a different spot than she remembered.

* * *

"Hey! I said toss me that clipboard, not hurl it!" 

"I did, sir!"

"Then how come it nearly took my head off, Lieutenant?"

Even though he was giving the Lieutenant a 'gentle' tongue lashing, Feral could not shake the feeling that something...interesting had happened.

What, he did not know. One second the clipboard was quite a bit a way, the next it was in his face.

Something could be wrong, but what could it be? And, the gut feelings he was getting didn't soothe him any.

Squelching them, Feral dismisses the Lieutenant and takes a seat behind his desk, beginning the mundane task of assigning units to the New Year's Eve detail. Feral curses Manx as he does so.

"The kat has no concept of consideration." Feral mumbles to himself. "Whatever that idiot gets an ingenious idea he leaves it to Ms. Briggs to implement and me to clean up!"

Nonetheless, he continues to tackle the assignment. For this celebration, he would need uniformed officers to be out in the streets to be visible, but not enough to smother the party. Also, he would need patrols to keep watch over certain areas in case some would be criminals got a bad idea.

He would need some officers to be in the crowd, undercover, to be on the look out for potential crimes in the crowd and radio them in if spotted. He had a few officers available for the task, but he needed one more...just to be safe. But getting that last officer wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped.

"Great...Either they're on vacation...and they really need it...or they're already maxed out on overtime!" Feral tosses down his pencil in frustration. "Damn Manx...huh?"

Hidden among various files on his desk was a weaponry order form. He was planning to get Felina that new bazooka she just had to have all of sudden...something about better aim and faster firing.

She would be available that night...having recently come off of vacation. And, she hadn't been assigned to anything...But, getting Felina to do anything that required dress other than her uniform would be a hard sell.

Nonetheless, Feral puts Felina's name down on the New Year's Eve detail.

* * *

"Desperate times beget desperate measures." 

"Nice flying, Lieutenant. Take a breather...Next shift starts in two hours."

Saluting the watchtower, Felina makes her way back to Enforcer Headquarters' main building.

The first day back from vacation is usually the hardest, but it wasn't so for the Lieutenant. Rarely taking days off, unless her Uncle forced her to, she felt the happiest in her chopper, doing patrol routes. Even though it was quiet on the crime front, Felina loved to fly.

And, she loved her bazooka as well. She hoped she was finally getting the latest model...she had begged Uncle long enough for it.

"Lieutenant!"

Felina turns to see Officer Sheridan, Uncle's personal secretary, walking up to her. Handling the Commander's and some of High Command's paperwork kept the poor officer busy all the time.

"What's up Sheridan?" Felina pauses to brush a renegade lock of hair from her eyes.

"Thought you ought to know that the Commander posted the New Year's Eve assignments at Command Central. You're on it." Sheridan says.

"Regular chopper patrol, right?"

Sheridan shifts her weight. "Um, there's more information at Command Central. Gotta run!"

Puzzled, Felina watches her go for a few minutes before heading to Command Central.

Command Central was a place in Enforcer Headquarters that displayed assignment for all Enforcers based on month, week, and daily increments. It also displayed special assignments, such as holidays or the Mayor's almost bimonthly parades.

A small crowd had gathered around one of the bulletin boards. Felina pushes her way through to get a better look at the board. She scans it.

"Let's see...Chopper duty? Nope... Crowd control? No. Special Assignments... Huh?"

Feral, Felina... Duty: Undercover

"Argh!"

* * *

"Despite some scheduling difficulties, I managed to get a special detail for New Years Eve. So we're covered in that detail. All that's left is determining various protocols." 

Callie and Feral start the painstaking process of determining the best places to place crowds and Enforcers. How to direct the crowd itself was going to be a nightmare.

Surprisingly, the process went smoother than what either of them expected. Maybe taking the SWAT Kats out of their discussion helped. Or they just enjoyed each other's company.

Even though they wouldn't admit that to each other publicly.

"So, Commander...what will you being doing on New Year's Eve?" Callie asks, taking a break. "Dress up? Be at one of those New Year's parties?"

"Party? Ha! I'll be busy enough overseeing Enforcer operations and making sure everything is all right in the city." Feral shrugs. "And as for dressing up, I'll just be in my dressier uniform. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Manx expects me to be with him and Mr. Young, but I don't want to be."

"Why not?"

"Manx is such boring kat to be around at those parties. Mr. Young isn't all that great either."

"I see."

"So I was wondering..."

Feral stops writing. If he was younger...and braver...he might have suggested something. Things were...strange...enough between the two of them to even think about it...no matter if he wanted to.

But, he could offer something else.

"Tell you what, I'll make my Command post be around Manx's party." Feral resumes his writing. "Sneak out if you need to."

Callie blinks at that. There was that shoulder to cry on again. Even though it wasn't for sadness...or frustration as it was in the past.

She still appreciated though.

"Uncle!"

Callie jumps, startled. "What was that?"

"Felina." Feral continues on writing. "She must have just gotten her New Year's Eve assignment."

"Which is...?"

"She'll be undercover in the crowd of revelers. I expect she'll be here in one minute."

Sure enough, Felina bursts in to Feral's office, speeding over to his desk like she had her tail on fire.

"What's the big deal putting me undercover?" Felina leans over Feral's desk.

"I needed one more officer, and you were the only one without any restrictions." Feral says calmly.

"I'm not an undercover agent!"

"This is only temporary."

"I don't do undercover work." Felina folds her arms across her chest. "I'd have to...ugh...dress for that!"

"Exactly. You need a new outfit for this assignment, and not that dress you own that's three years old." Feral places his pencil down. "I'd even pay for it."

"I don't shop! I hate shopping!"

"Chicken."

Felina blinks at that. "What...What did you say?"

"Chicken." Feral retorts. "You're scared of shopping!"

"I-I am not!"

"Then go get a new outfit then."

"I will not!"

Feral stands up, stretching himself to his maximum height. "Are you disobeying a direct order, Lieutenant?"

Felina glares at him. He was right of course, but she wasn't about to let it go quietly.

Callie, meanwhile, clears her throat. "Excuse me..."

Both Ferals look at her as she makes her way over to Felina. "I still need to shop for my New Year's Eve apparel. I could help Felina...if that's all right with the both of you."

"It's fine with me." Feral sits back down. "Felina?"

Felina shuffles her feet a little. "...I still don't do undercover work."

"Fine. Don't take the assignment." Feral reaches across his desk for the weaponry order form. "I'll just cancel the order for that new weaponry you wanted."

Felina blinks at that. "...Weaponry?"

"Yes. You know, that new bazooka that been advertised. Less recoil, better aim...You would have liked it. But since you're refusing your assignment..."

Felina turns on her heel and marches out of the office. "I accept the assignment. Let me know when you're available, Ms. Briggs."

Callie watches Felina go for a few moments. "Nice tactic."

"Thank you." Feral stands up to walk Callie to the door. "Let me know when you're available, Ms. Briggs. I'll make it Felina's assignment for the day."

"Sure. And by the way Commander..."

"Hmm?"

Callie lingers by the door and smiles a bit. "I might just stop by New Year's Eve."

* * *

Later... 

There was a flurry of activity in the MegaKat City Salvage Yard. A lot of cars had come in, and so Jake and Chance split up to tackle them all. They didn't know what caused it, but ever so often everyone's car broke down, or decided it needed service.

"How are things looking at your end?" Chance asks, pausing to wipe his brow.

"Fine." Jake, whose head buried under the hood of a car, voice is muffled. "Just another adjust and I'm finished. You?"

"Same here." Chance slams the hood down on his car. "It's a good thing that all these cars came in early, or we wouldn't have gotten out to do patrol on time."

"Yeah." Jake extracts himself from the car. "Hey, have you heard about that New Year's Eve celebration?"

"How can you not? It's been all over the news. Everyone's is going to be gathered around City Hall for the countdown."

"Wonder if Callie's involved with this?"

"She probably planned the whole thing, knowing Manx." Chance pauses, and then listens. "Car's coming."

"Great...just what we need..." Jake heads for the entrance to take a look. "Hey, it's Callie!"

Soon enough, Callie's sedan soon enters the garage. She steps out. "Hey, guys."

"Hello, Ms. Briggs. What can we do for you?" Jake and Chance approach the car.

"Well, my car seems like it takes longer to accelerate than usual." Callie grabs her purse from her car. "So, I thought I'd take it in."

"Really...Well, let me take a look." Chance pops the hood of the car.

"Have you been planning the New Year's Eve celebration, Ms. Briggs?" Jake asks, going over to help Chance.

"Yes, and it's been a real hassle. Mayor Manx knows how to surprise you..." Callie says. "Is it going to take long, or should I call for the limo?"

"It shouldn't take more than ten minutes. Your car only needs a few adjustments." Chance says, head still under the hood. "Have a seat."

Callie takes a seat will Jake and Chance work on the car. The silence is broken when Callie's cell phone rings. She answers it.

"Deputy Mayor Briggs...Oh, hi, Ann. I take it you've gotten the latest press release."

Jake and Chance quiet down a little to listen.

"Security? Well, that won't get finalized until the other celebration plans are set...Yes, Feral wasn't happy with the lack of time to prepare, not that I blame him. Off the record, this celebration is an attempt by Manx to impress Mr. Young."

"That figures." Jake mutters.

"And, of course, it was dumped to me." Callie sighs, crossing her legs. "I had to make sure I got enough money for Enforcer overtime pay. The Enforcers are stretched pretty thin now...Holiday season, you know, means double time pay."

"Hmm? How are the Commander and I getting along on this? Fine, since we made a promise not to talk about a certain subject...You know, the Commander's cute when he's not mad...which is 50 of the time...but that's off the record as well."

The sound of Chance's head hitting the roof of Callie's car reverberates throughout the garage. Jake hisses at him to keep quiet.

Callie, oblivious, continues her conversation. "So, anyways, now that we're not arguing and actually talking, we've gotten so much work done. He's going to be around Manx's party on New Year's, and I might join him...Manx is such a bore..."

"I would like to join Callie...OOF!" Chance sucks in his breath when Jake elbows him.

* * *

Later... 

It was midnight in MegaKat City. Guided by the light of a full moon, a cloaked figure makes its way to entrance to the MegaKat Natural Museum of History. Light reflects off of violet eyes under the hood. The figure smiles.

"Open."

The doors to the museum fly open, and the figure steps through.

Pausing to adjust his hood, Taylor makes his way through the museum. He feels a sudden rush of energy go through him.

"Ah...The hourglass is calling me..." Taylor whispers. "It warns that I will not be alone...but I shall soon remedy that."

Taylor walks over to an exhibit featuring familiar looking caskets. No doubt they contained the remains of his followers. They, too, had been punished by the council and placed into the caskets by the Knight.

And they would make excellent followers again.

Taylor draws a glyph in the air with his claw. "_Arise brethren, and serve thine master twice more!_"

The caskets creak open, and the skeletal remains of his followers climb out. The bones creak as they make their way to Taylor.

"Time has not served you well, brethren." Taylor smiles. "But no matter. We have SWAT Kats to catch."

* * *

High above the city, the SWAT Kats were just beginning their nightly patrol. The atmosphere in the cockpit was a bit muted, however, due to T-Bone's mood. 

"I can't believe she thinks Feral is cute!" T-Bone adjusts his grip on the throttle. "He's the last kat I would think she would that about."

"Well, she did, so stop complaining about it." Razor says, concentrating on his sensors. "Focus on your flying."

"You're not concerned?"

"Why should I be? All she said is that Feral's cute when he wasn't mad." Razor shrugs. "Maybe he had a breakthrough or something."

T-Bone mutters something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said 'You only say that because you've given up'!"

"Given up on what? Its Callie's life, not ours!" Razor shouts over the roar of the engines. "We can't just barge in and tell her to love one of us instead of Feral. Besides, it might not even BE love, just a friendship."

T-Bone's ears flatten, sinking into a worse mood than before. Razor sighs and checks his scanners.

"I still say you..."

Suddenly, one of Razor's sensors goes off. "Hmm...I'm sensing movement in the MegaKat City Museum. Let's check it out."

"Fine!" T-Bone snarls, jerking the TurboKat towards the museum.

* * *

Landing on the roof, the SWAT Kats make their way over to the roof entrance. Using his glovatrix's lock pick, Razor opens the door. 

"Picking up anyone?" T-Bone asks, making his way down the stairs.

"Negative. They're deeper inside the museum." Razor checks his glovatrix. "Head to the main floor."

After making it to the main floor, Razor checks his glovatrix again. "I'm picking up someone."

The main floor was dark, so T-Bone had to use the glovatrix's flashlight. He shines it along the floor.

"This is weird." Razor checks his glovatrix once more. "I could have sworn I got some movement in here."

"That's because there is."

T-Bone whirls around towards the source of the voice. "Who said that?"

"Me."

The SWAT Kats spin around when the museum is flooded with light. Standing before them was a tall, hooded kat. In his paws was an hourglass, and surrounding him were rotting skeletons.

Violet eyes are seen from beneath the hood. "I must welcome the SWAT Kats, for their deaths start tonight."

"Who are you?" T-Bone demands.

"You'll find out in due time, SWAT Kat." The cloaked kat draws a glyph in the air. "Attack them!"

The skeletons start to advance on the SWAT Kats. Razor aims his glovatrix and fires at one of them. The missile is a direct hit, and the skeleton shatters into pieces.

"Bingo!" Razor yells, and then movement catches his eyes. "Huh?"

To his surprise, the shattered pieces begin to fuse themselves back together, making the skeleton whole again. It resumes its advance.

"Crud!"

T-Bone tries a punch, but it was to no avail. The skeletons begin to swarm the SWAT Kats.

"Let go, ugly!" T-Bone struggles against one of the skeleton's grip.

Soon, the SWAT Kat's are completely under the skeleton's control. The cloaked figure walks over to them.

"As much as I would like to kill the both of you now, that doesn't figure into the rest of my plans. But this will."

The figure reaches out and takes tuffs of fur from each kat.

"Yeouch!" Razor squirms in the skeleton's grasp.

"Amazing how so little can yield so much." The figure smiles. "Until next time, SWAT Kats."

The figure begins to leave, but the skeletons won't let go. "What do we do with these bags of bones?" T-Bone grunts.

The figure stops. "Oh, I suppose I can let you go...It wouldn't be fun to see you mangled now."

The figure snaps his fingers, and the skeletons begin to disintegrate. The figure makes his exit, the museum doors slamming behind him.

Razor blinks at that. "...Was he...the Pastmaster?"

"No way! That old bag of bones was buried at the Pyramids. And that was no bag of bones we just fought." T-Bone says, rubbing the spot where the kat took some fur. "And, even if it was the Pastmaster, where is his watch?"

"Don't know. But we can't rule him out yet. He's the only one that can control skeletons, now that I think about it." Razor points out. "We'd better tell Callie about this...She being the object of his obsession and all."

* * *

Next day... 

Nothing ruined Feral's day more than when he got bitched at for something he didn't know about, or had no control over.

But here the SWAT Kats were, in his face about the Enforcers not responding to an occurrence that happened at the Natural Museum.

He didn't even attempt to explain that 1. The Enforcers never received an alarm call, and 2. He would have personally responded to such a call, knowing the museum's past with criminals.

But, no amount of explaining would have helped him here.

Feral suspected the SWAT Kats did a big show for the Deputy Mayor's benefit. He really couldn't blame them. She tended to have that affect on males, he had to admit.

And sometimes...It affected him as well.

"Listen here, you idiots!" Feral was out of his chair in a second. "Do you honestly think that the Enforcers would ignore an alarm call knowing the history of that place?"

"Well, with you at the helm..." T-Bone smirks, "...Who knows?"

"You little-"

Callie sighs audibly. Usually she would let them argue for a few minutes before intervening. But this time...

"Look here, I'm not going to stand here and take any lip from a couple of vigilantes that got some fur snatched when a criminal could have done a lot worse damage." Feral slams his briefcase closed. "I'm heading back to headquarters!"

"But, what about our meeting?" Callie calls after him.

"Later!" Feral storms out of Callie's office, slamming the door behind him.

"Ah...the big kitten!" T-Bone chides. "He's taking his ball and going home!"

Callie sighs. "Really...was that necessary?"

Both SWAT Kats look at her. "Huh?"

"When the Commander's in a good mood, it's easier to work with him." Callie says. "And besides, I know him well enough to know that he would have told me if anything happened at the museum. So please, give him the benefit of the doubt here."

T-Bone begins to snort. "Because you he's cu-"

"T-Bone!" Razor hisses in T-Bone ear after he hits him.

Callie looks puzzled. "Because I think he's what?"

"Do you think he'll come back?" Razor says quickly.

"I think so...after he calms down." Callie looks a bit worried. "Which can take a week."

T-Bone scoffs at that. "Like that kat would ever calm down!"

"You know..." Callie sighs, "You're not helping when you goad him like that."

"Eh?"

Callie looks at both of the SWAT Kats. "Is there something else to this?"

T-Bone and Razor look at each other. "Umm..."

Callie's phone rings. "Mr. Taylor? Sure, send him up."

Seeing her suddenly busy, the SWAT Kats make a hasty exit.

* * *

"Admit it! Callie read you like an open book!" 

"Yeah, yeah..."

T-Bone grumbles to himself, manning the controls as Razor has a laugh at his expense.

"Well, you need to cool it. You almost gave us away." Razor chides.

"Well I still can't believe she finds the Commander cute." T-Bone continues to grumble. "How can she find him cute when he's mad all the time?"

"T-Bone, if you keep it up, she's going to figure out that there's more to our 'relationship' with Feral than just a rivalry."

T-Bone snorts. "The kat she finds cute kicked us out of the Enforcers and now isn't responding to alarm calls! Something is wrong with the universe."

"Maybe he didn't respond because he didn't get the call." Razor muses. "You know he responds to calls all the time. Why would this be any different?"

T-Bone just fumes.

"T-Bone, your acting like you're jealous of the Commander."

"Me? Jealous? Not on your nine lives! For one thing..."

Razor just sighs and looks at the skyline whirling by outside the jet. "Maybe it was too much to think she would fall for a couple of vigilantes..."

* * *

Alone with the Queen...at last. 

Of course, it was during doing something so sickly modern...but I didn't care.

The Queen of the past was so lively with her work...a trait that attracted me, She was also very feisty, and loyal to her kingdom.

Her descendant carries these traits as well.

There is...something about her that even made the Knight forget he was betrothed.

Made me forget about my loyalty to the Crown.

And we both know the reason why, milord.

* * *

"...Mr. Taylor?" 

"Ah! Forgive me. I was lost in my thoughts...again."

"_More likely staring_," Callie thought. This was the third time this kat had been doing that while 'lost in his thoughts', and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Taylor smiles at her, which really made Callie feel uncomfortable. "Ms. Briggs, do you how...long...I've admired your work?"

"Thank you, but, I barely know you!"

"But, I know you."

Without realizing it, Callie found herself backed against the wall. Taylor stands before her.

"I'm sure a powerful she-kat like yourself would have many male admirers." Taylor places a paw against the wall. "Any of the...Knight...variety?"

"Eh?"

Taylor himself didn't know why he said that...but it was a bad omen.

A knock on the door is heard. "Ms. Briggs? Are you there?"

"Commander!" Callie ducks underneath Taylor's arm and heads towards the door.

Taylor adjusts himself while Callie opens the door...and is hit by a powerful aura.

"_This...this is...!_"

"Mr. Taylor, this is Ulysses Feral, Commander of the MegaKat City Enforcers. Feral, this is Après Taylor, Mr. Young's financial advisor...Commander? Are you just going to stand there?"

"The Knight..." Taylor whispers.

"Excuse me?" Feral regains his composure and steps inside Callie's office.

"I-I was just realizing I have another appointment." Taylor quickly moves towards the door. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Commander. If you'll excuse me..."

Taylor makes a hasty exit, and Callie breathes a sigh of relief.

* * *

I...I can't believe it! 

The Commander...is the Knight's descendant?"

It's impossible! I did not feel his aura when I was in my bony body before!

I'm sure he's feeling mine as well and doesn't know what to make of it.

But...now that I think about it...it all makes sense.

Only a cursed soul such as this descendant would continue to stay here when the SWAT Kats continued to make him look foolish day after day…and his own unresolved feelings for the Queen.

Foolish Knight.

My curse...and my revenge on you...is not yet complete.

The curse will never be broken...unless you can do what your ancestor couldn't do.

And I seriously doubt you will be able to.

But…perhaps...I can use this to my advantage…

To be continued...

As New Year's Eve draws near, the Pastmaster confronts the past! Will the Knight be able to overcome the Pastmaster's curse and put and end to his plans? Or will the Pastmaster be able to achieve his goals of claiming Callie and getting rid of the SWAT Kats and the Knight once and for all?

See you soon!


End file.
